A New World: A DBZ Darkstalkers Crossover
by Knight25
Summary: After the defeat of Pyron, the Darkstalkers are propelled from their world by unstable fay lines. Now a month before Raditz arrival, the Darkstalkers appear in the the world of DBZ with little to no knowledge of how this world works untill they meet Goku.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this story.**

**If you don't know what Darkstalkers is, then I suggest look them up before reading this story.**

**If you know about Darkstalkers but haven't seen the Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge OVA then I suggest you watch all four episodes to understand the first part of the story.**

**This story takes place a month before the first episode**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkstalkers or Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 1: Dimensional Shift and Strange Lands**

As the sun raised up over the Earth showing it's warmth that hasn't been known for over a hundred years, Donovan Baine a Dhampir monk who finally managed to save the planet from an alien solar being named Pyron soon departed back to the planet to rejoin a group of fighters who fought valiantly against the alien threat. Donovan soon touched down onto the ground which was surrounded by an old coliseum after gliding back on his mystic sword. He was soon greeted by a little brown haired girl in a small dress with a red bow tied to her collar who quickly hugged his leg in greeting. He was also greeted by the ghost sisters Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling who also fought against Pyron. Mei-Ling was the first to speak to him.

"It's nice to see that your okay, but you had us worried for a short while there before Anita resurrected you."

"Yeah, that was a close call for ya." Hsien-Ko spoke but quickly added, "And if you die on us again, I will personally go to whatever after life you went to and drag your butt back here."

Donovan soon spoke, "Although I'm grateful that you would do that Hsien-Ko, but to your sister's earlier statement, "I wasn't dead, I was in a near death state having flashbacks of my younger days before being a monk...Anita only healed my body with extremely powerful healing energy."

* * *

While Donovan and his group were talking, up on some debris of what used to be a standing castle both Morrigan and Demitri stood standing be side one another staring down at the group that had just defeated the alien threat. Morrigan turned to Demitri and asked while raising an eyebrow, "Is there a reason that you brought back the sun?"

Demitri quickly answered, "Yes there is, I brought back the sun to make it seem that defeating Pyron would have brought it back. This way those annoying humans would stop trying to kill me so often." He quickly turned back to the ground to watch the group still talking only to see them staring straight at him and Morrigan.

Morrigan looked at the group below and spoke, "Well it seems there wondering if were going to come down there, well let's not disappoint them."

With a half nod from Demitri, both fighters flew over to the group.

* * *

Over a mile away from the village which was the center of Pyron's attack and defeat, two humanoid beast Darkstalkers were running toward the village to find out why the robots suddenly stopped attacking everyone in the other villages. As they were running, the cat humanoid Felica spoke, "I wonder what is going on? Why did the robots stop attacking after the strange glow died out? She turned to her companion who was blue and grey colored werewolf named Jon Talbain.

Jon soon spoke, "I assume the robots stopped attacking cause of the threat the light created completely vanished with out a trace. Although I must admit I am curious as to whom or what had destroyed the being that admitted the light. I guess we'll find out when we get there."

With a nod of understanding, the both of them raced off faster to get to the location of where they hoped the fighters that saved the world were still there.

* * *

As the group saw the two Darkstalkers coming over and waited for them to land, Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling noticed the new arrivals were a vampire that they saw fighting Pyron and lost horribly and a Succubus. Both fighters soon landed on the ground and Morrigan vanished her wings to show them they didn't want to fight at the moment. With a quick guester of approval from Donovan Demitri started speaking, "Although you are a Dhampir, I will still respect you for defeating that blasted alien Pyron."

Morrigan looked over at the girl who had gotten down a couple of steps from retrieving her headless doll while the others began talking and walked over to her. Anita looked up to see the succubus walking toward her and allowed her to sit down on one of the steps beside her. Morrigan looked at Anita and spoke, "You have a remarkable gift in healing if you ever decided to train to control that power at will although right now I can imagine that you feel quite exhausted from pulling off that miracle you did on the monk even though not only did you heal him completely, you also gave him a power boost in his energy to access other powers that lad dormant in him. You know if the humans in this world were to find out about your "gift", they might start thinking you were a savior or something of that nature sent to save them from the darkness. If you ever hear a roomer that says something about that, don't believe them."

After Morrigan said that, she got up to return to Demitri's side but stopped for a second thinking she felt something growing below her but dismissed it as nothing and continued walking. The others looked to feel out the signatures of two darkstalkers that they were feeling coming closer. As the signatures got closer, Hsien-Ko and her sister began to relax slightly as they recognized one of the Darkstalkers while the other's identity remained clouded in mystery. The two signatures got closer as two shadows appeared in one of the openings of the stadium. The two figures finally walked out of the opening and into the light revealing a cat woman with blue hair and a werewolf. As the two darkstalkers got closer, the ground started shaking as fey energy began pouring out in streams lighting up the sky. The ground began breaking apart as a big burst of the unstable energy engulfed the stadium in a pillar of light.

As the light faded, the stadium and its occupants vanished with out a trace.

* * *

In another dimension the same pillar of light appeared disrupting the peaceful atmosphere knocking down trees and creating very strong winds blowing waves within lakes and rivers onto land. But soon as the disruptions started, they ended with a large stadium of unknown origin in the middle of a clearing. Several hours later, the beings within the structure began to wake up.

Giving off a soft moan as she woke up, Anita blinked as she got up and grabbed her doll. She saw the others waking up as well and walked over to Donovan to check to see if he was alright. After checking she began walking toward one of the exits of the stadium but was stopped when a clawed furred hand grabbed her shoulder. Anita looked at who stopped her and saw the werewolf staring down at her shaking his head as if telling her it wasn't safe to go alone. Several moments passed as Jon and Anita waited for the others to gain their bearings to realized that they weren't in there world anymore.

Donovan was the first to recover and realize that they were sent to another world by that unstable energy. He turned around to find the others in a similar state of confusion as he was. Morrigan spoke up.

"Well, that was different."

Mei-Ling decided to speak, "Is everyone all right?"

Everyone acknowledged her question including Demitri who just grumbled the answer. When everyone got up and walked toward the exit that Jon and Anita were standing next to did they noticed how very different this new world was compared to their old one was. The first different thing that they noticed was how lushed and green the trees were. After walking some more along the tall grass, everyone stopped as they heard a loud roar coming from the forest of really tall trees. After a moment everything became quiet until the trees were forcibly moved by a large reptilian creature who looked very hungry.

Demitri spoke to the group, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but...AREN'T THESE THINGS SUPPOSED TO BE EXTINCT!?" as he dodged the tail swinging at him. Hsien-Ko during the escape got cornered by the dinosaur and very tall cliff.

She spoke, "Did you know that your supposed to be extinct?" With a loud roar, the dinosaur at Hsien-Ko who freaked as the dino came closer to making her it's meal until she heard Morrigan yell "Soul-Fist!" Unfortunately, her attack was empowered beyond what it was supposed to do as it ripped the dinosaur's head clean off and kept going until it blow up a mountain top. Everyone stood still as they all turned toward Morrigan who still had her arm stretched out with her fist still pointed out toward the corpse of the dinosaur as she let it down slowly then her vision went black as she fainted.

As Demitri went by her side, to make sure she was alright. Mei-Ling went to help check on her vital signs and sighed in relief as she was just out of energy. Demitri turned to her and asked, "Well?"

"Don't worry, she just out of energy."

"Out of energy? How the heck is she out of energy? That was just one Soul-Fist!"

Anita cut in as she understood what happened. "This world forced us to adapt to other energies in our bodies in order for us to survive here. I believe the energy that Morrigan accessed was called KI. Seeing as her body wasn't used to the energy being accessed, and when she normally uses her Soul-Fist, she forces out as much energy as possible to do the most damage. So when she did the attack, her KI was called upon rather than her regular energy she would normally use. And to also take into account that we just got sent form one world to another, our energy needs time to adjust along with our bodies."

Hsien-ko, cut in at this moment and said, "So she used all her "KI" all at once on accident?"

"Yes." Anita replied.

* * *

As everyone was wondering what was going on with thier energy, back in their old world a dark plan was coming into motion as he planned or so he thought "Soon the dark souls of the strongest darkstalkers shall unite to become one with me." But in another room a girl with pink hair was beginning to fade as she sleeped unaware of what was happening to her.

* * *

High above the Earth, a large bowl shape platform with tiles covering the floor and had palm trees lined up decoratively in front and next to a dome building. As the front door to the building opened up, a green skinned old man with a cane covered white and blue robes came out followed by a black skinned genie covered with a white turban with a red jewel in the middle and white pants with a red sash around him.

The old man asked the genie, "Are you sure about this Mr. Popo?"

The genie named Mr. Popo replied, "Yes Kami, I'm sure. The odd energy seemed to have appeared in the Ox King's territory near Goku's house but a structure of what looks like a stadium of some kind was left in it's place. But do you want me to send for Goku to check it out and the surrounding area for people that may have came with the structure?

Kami thought for a moment and nodded at Mr. Popo who quickly made haste to get to Goku. As Kami was turning around, something began to fade into existence in front of him. This something was really a someone, a girl around 15 -16, had short pink hair, around 5 ft at estimate, clothed in an red bathing suit type material attached to a pair of blue stockings with bat patterns on them and a pair of blue stockings on her arms. Still Kami knew there was more to this girl than what was shown at this moment. So using his power of telekinesis to levitate her to a guest room and put her to bed and walked out.

* * *

Down below on the Earth, Mr. Popo had just teleported to Son Goku's dome shaped house. After a moment, he walked up to the front door and knocked. Just as he finished knocking someone came to the door to answer it. The door opened to reveal a young woman wearing light blue Chinese attire. She had long black hair and black eyes. The woman took one look at him a fainted on the spot. Mr. Popo thought to himself, :Oh dear:

* * *

Goku walked down the stairs with his four year old son Gohan to the living room but saw his wife Chi-Chi on the floor unconscious. As he made it to the door to check on her, he then noticed Mr. Popo standing there. Forgetting about his wife on the floor, Goku asked, "Mr. Popo, what's up? Is there anything wrong with Kami? Is Piccolo up to something that I should know about or did you just come to visit?" Mr. Popo quickly told him what was going on and the possibility of people from another world being on the planet.

"So now Goku, make sure you find these people and gather them up so that Kami or I can teleport them to the lookout to find out how they got here and find out how we can help them get adjusted to their new surroundings" Mr. Popo reminded him.

With a nod Goku turned to his son, "Gohan, I want you to stay here and keep an eye or on your mother for me. Do you understand?" Little Gohan agreed to his dad's question and went to give his father a hug before going to sit on the couch to watch some tv.

Goku turned to the door and noticed that Mr. Popo already left on his flying carpet. Calling forth the flying Nimbus, Goku took off to find the structure and search for any abnormal KI in the surrounding area. After an hour and several minutes past, Goku located the structure and landed within it. Jumping off Nimbus, he began sensing out the energy trails of anyone that was there recently. He managed to lock onto several KI signatures that led to east of the stadium and quickly jumped on Nimbus and took off into the sky. Several intense moments past as Goku was debating whether or not the KI's he felt meant harm to the planet until Goku finally spotted several people on the ground.

Flying to the ground, the Nimbus parked it's self near the grass allowing Goku to jump off safely. Upon hearing a noise over to their right, the darkstalkers got ready for whatever was coming towards them with the exception of Anita who couldn't fight and Morrigan who was still unconscious from the dinosaur incident. After closer inspection from Mei-Ling, the figure that they spotted was a tall spiky black haired man warring a orange gi. The man walked up them and asked, "Hey! Are you guys the ones that came with the stadium awhile back!?" Although it was an innocent question, they still needed to be careful thought Donovan. He then began to walk up to the stranger to answer.

"Yes we are the ones that came with the stadium, but if you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"My name's Goku...Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Goku then began raising his Ki enough for Mr. Popo and Kami to sense it by getting into crouching stance.

* * *

Back at the Lookout, Kami the Earth's guardian quickly sensed Goku's powerful KI and turned around.

"Mr. Popo, you know what to do correct?"

"Yes Kami, I will bring the strangers here so you can question them."

"Good, then while your away I will check on our guest to see if she's still asleep"

As Mr. Popo summoned his flying carpet and teleported to where Goku and the darkstalkers were, Kami began walking into the hallway of the dome building when he heard noises coming from the guest room. He opened the door while hoping not to disturb her at whatever she was doing. As the door opened all the way, he saw the girl sitting on the left side of the bed with her right hand on the chain to the lamp. Unfortunately for her, she took off the lamp shade and was staring at the light bulb when she pulled the chain down. On and off went the bulb for a hole minute before she grew board and turned it off only to notice something green floating infront of her.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Floating green dots! Leave Lilith alone!" She said this as she began swatting at the air in a desperate attempt to get them out of her vision only to fall off the bed and hit the floor.

While standing in the doorway, Kami just sighed and over to her to help her up to only see her starring up at him with confusion written on her face.

"Huh? Who are you and where am I? This isn't Makijen! Am I in another world? Asked Lilith."

"Yes, you are in another world. I am Kami the guardian and overseer of the planet Earth. You are in a guest bedroom atop of my Lookout that I use to keep an eye on the planet down below." Kami replied

Lilith who looked a little less confused suddenly went teary eyed while at Kami and asked, "Does that mean I'm dead?"

Looking down at Lilith, "No your not dead, the Lookout is still in the mortal plain. There is no need to cry."

Whipping her eyes on her arm, she looked back up and said, "Sorry."

"It's alright"

* * *

Down on Earth, Mr. Popo had just arrived at the scene. Sensing Mr. Popo near them, Goku quickly powered down allowing Kami's servant to walk up to the group to ask a quick question. Turning to the supernatural beings, Mr. Popo asked his question.

"If you would please step on or grab onto someone who is stepping on the flying carpet, we can be on our way to Kami's Lookout so that Kami can ask you a couple of questions and then we can help you get situated on the planet. Any questions before we get going?"

Jon walked up to the front of the group and asked, "We don't know if we can trust you..." He was suddenly interrupted by Anita who spoke up saying that they could trust them. But when everyone in her group looked at her, she just gave off an annoyed expression that clearly said 'I can't believe your actually forgetting that I'm a psychic.' She then opened her mouth and spoke.

"Every psychic has different powers compared to other psychics. My powers are telekinesis, a small form of mind reading, a small form of speaking through the mind with someone else, mentally creating a psychic barrier & now...apparently the ability to heal."

Donovan spoke up, "But what does that have to do with trusting them?"

Anita mentally smacked her self and replied, "I can read their memories but only of their past not current thoughts which includes thoughts from the last 5 hours. So yes we can trust them."

With a nod from the others, they all agreed to see Kami. So Mr. Popo got on one edge of the carpet followed by Mei-Ling and Hsien-Ko folled by Mei-Ling holding onto Anita's hand and Hsien-Ko grabbing onto Donovan's left shoulder followed by Demitri's grabbing onto Donovan's right shoulder while Morrigan's body laid limp on his right shoulder. After a few seconds went by, the carpet teleported to the Lookout followed by Goku who grabbed onto Demitri's cape just a second before the carpet disappeared.

* * *

On the Lookout, the carpet materialized causing some minor discomfort for the darkstalkers who weren't directly on the carpet to fall back on the ground.

"What the hell!" Cried Demitri as he fell backwards onto the floor while holding Morrigan who fell on top of him in a promising position. Quickly pushing her off of him as it wouldn't be good if she were to wake up in the position that they were in, everyone else quickly ignored him and his predicament in favor of looking around. Anita and Donovan who began walking toward the building noticed a figure in the shadows walking toward them. The rest of the group who also saw the being quickly walked to him as they assumed that he was the one they were supposed to talk to.

The figure as he acknowledged their presence walked out of the shadows and said, "Welcome to what we call the Lookout. Your questions will be answered shortly. Would any of you like some refreshments? Our food up here is quite fresh as it was Mr. Popo who prepared it just after he asked Goku here to find you."

Since they haven't eaten anything in nearly a whole day, the darkstalkers agreed although Hsien-Ko and her sister were technically dead they still needed to eat to keep up there strengths.

Taking the nods of approval from his quests as a sign of trust, Kami began leading them to a dinning room full of delicious kinds of foods that ranged from different pastries like carrot cake to chocolate fudge brownies to different meats like chicken to regular tyrannosaurs tail. Some time from being put down in a chair and Demitri starting to drool over the meat, Morrigan regained conscious and asked what was going on. After a brief introduction, she too began settling down to eat but was interrupted as the door to the room was opened and popped in a girl's head who looked confused until she saw Morrigan.

"I finally found you!" the girl said after launching herself at Morrigan who wasn't expecting it and fell out of the chair by the sudden weight. As Morrigan got up, she pointed her finger at Lilith and asked, "Who are you and what do you mean that you were looking for me!?"

Lilith just looked at her and asked, "Don't you know? We are one whole together. Our father made us separate with magic at our birth."

Kami quickly understood what was going on and why Lilith and Morrigan's KI signatures were the same except in the category of power. To him, Morrigan's KI seemed the darker of the two while Lilith was the complete opposite to her older "sister" in both KI and in personality. Just then Kami got an idea but he quickly explained what he understood from what Lilith just said and when Morrigan understood what Kami just said, he told the Darkstalkers and Goku to follow him outside for a moment.

* * *

As the group made it outside, Kami walked up to Goku and quietly asked him something away from the group. As Goku nodded, he called forth the Flying Nimbus on Kami's request. The cloud soon landed in front of everyone, as Kami quietly asked Lilith to come up to the cloud. As she did that, Goku used himself as an example and sat on the Nimbus much to everyone's amazement as they didn't feel any energy exchange from Goku or the cloud for him to sit on it.

Kami then nodded for Lilith to try it. Lilith did what Goku did earlier and jumped on it then landed on the cloud but never fell through to the ground. The only other possible person in the strange group that Goku and Kami could find that could ride it was Anita who after a moment to realize that they were starring at her, tried it and walked back. Morrigan who decided that since that she and Lilith were a part of one another it would be easy for her to be able to sit on the cloud without a problem. But when Goku tried to warn her, Anita smirked as Morrigan went right through the cloud butt first on the ground. Morrigan then looked at Kami and asked, "Why can't I sit on the cloud but those two can!?"

Chuckling a bit, Kami said, "You're not pure of heart." Turning back to the group, "Now that stuff is out of the way, could you please explain on how you think you managed to get to this world?"

Mei-Ling who was running through scenarios in her head as they got there spoke up.

"I believe that when Pyron an evil solar entity had entered our version of Earth's orbit around 200 years ago, his energy caused some of the fey lines to become highly unstable across the planet. For 200 hundred years my sister and I wanted revenge on Pyron for damning our mother's soul to eternal darkness. But during the final battle that took place at an area that had some of the few fey lines that were unstable do to Pyron's energy, began reacting directly to him causing the lines to warp even further. But without warning, Pyron absorbed several physical suns that he created to achieve his full power. That sudden boost may have cause the fey lines to reach their peek but still held in place. Thankfully, Donovan not even 15 hours ago managed to destroy the alien after being healed by Anita here. But unfortunately for us, the sudden disappearance of Pyron's energy cause the unstable energy to burst causing a random reaction in which the energy became the wave length that psychic energy becomes when teleporting something."

Kami looked at them and agreed with the theory and quickly explained on how this world worked then what the wildlife was like and then answered some other questions like why was Demitri was able to walkout in daylight sense he was a vampire and would also need blood. But when the question that Anita asked came up on where they were going to live, they were stuck.

When Goku suddenly got an idea, he asked Mr. Popo if he could take him to the Ox King's castle. Mr. Popo agreed and took him to his destination. After about an hour of waiting, both of them returned with some papers with what the Darkstalkers thought were deeds to several houses along with a tin container.

Hsien-Ko spoke up, "What is that, pointing to the tin rectangular container?"

Goku smiled and said, "These are Dino Capsules." Quickly opening the container, Goku let the Darkstalkers see the capsules.

spoke before Goku could go any further with his explanation and said, "And these are your deeds to your new homes." Mei-Ling took a look at the papers and realized that this Ox-King gave them permission to live on his land as well as the new houses.

Mr. Popo got his carpet ready for one last round trip as he quickly informed everyone that he was ready to take them back to the area. As everyone lined up as they were before when they originally teleported to the Lookout with the exception of Morrigan. She grabbed onto another end of Demitri's cape while Goku grabbed onto the other just before they teleported.

Soon Kami was the only one left on the Lookout while everyone down below began with their new lives.


	2. New Homes, Reunions, and Death?

**Thank you to those who took thier time to review the first chapter of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Darkstalkers**

**Chapter 2: New homes, Reunions & Death?**

Nearly one month has past since the incident causing the darkstalkers to be propelled to a new world. While most of them got used to the idea of living peacefully on the planet...there was one that didn't untill he got hit over the head with a frying pan by his ticked off girlfriend half a dozen times. Mei-Ling was one of the darkstalkers that adapted to the new environment pretty qiuckly and began taking on a sort of motherly/older sister type role to Anita who took quite well to the idea of living with her rather than living with Donovan in the nieboring house.

Donovan and Hsien-Ko began living in the second house near a small lake in which both found out they liked fishing and began selling fish down in nieboring small towns for prophet. Jon and Felica lived in the 3rd house a small ways a way to the west of Goku's home. Jon began training with the new energy that his body began to adapt to and became a sparring partner for Goku who began teaching him how to fly using his energy. Felica opened up a small orphanage one day after taking a stroll several miles from her home, she came apon a small colony of children who a few weeks of getting to know them, managed to get them and thier leader to agree to live in her orphanage. Morrigan and Demitri lived in the final house the Ox-King gave them along with Lilith who was a bottomless pit when it came sweets and who still somehow managed to retain her figure.

* * *

Within the house that Mei-Ling and Anita inhabited, Mei-Ling who while sitting down on the couch in the living room thought back to the beginning of the month in which all of them meet Goku's wife Chi-Chi and thier 4yr old son Gohan...

**Flashback:**

Several days after the darkstalkers got situated with thier new surroundings, Goku went by each of thier homes and invited them over for a visit to meet his wife and son. Even though Demitri didn't want to go, Morrigan began dragging him out the door with a bewildered Goku following on foot after them.

Apon arriving at his house, the darkstalkers looked around at the area but stopped when Goku knocked. The door opened as his wife Chi-Chi was standing there and about to ask him a question when her leg got slightly pushed a side allowing a little boy in which they all figured out that was Goku's son Gohan. Morrigan bent down and said, "Hello there Gohan. What do you want to be when you grow up?

Gohan looked at her and said, "I wanna be an Orthapedist!"

Everyone present at the time that was a darkstalker except Anita and Lilith had thier eyes buldging out of thier sockets after hearing a four year old child saying what he said. Morrigan looked at a smugged looking Chi-Chi and asked, "What level of education is your son at?"

Chi-Chi simply said, "Why second year of college of course. I want my baby boy to grow up with an education, get a well paying job, get a wife and give me grandbabies!"

Everyone at that moment gained a sweetdrop. Anita who heard the entire thing, thought to her self, :This is one of those times I'm glad I had a normal mother who wasn't a mental pychopath in human form.:

Several hours soon went by quickly. Demitri who got tired of being inside the house and told Morrigan that he was leaving to return to thier home. As he left, Morrigan got the idea to test Chi-Chi's reaction to her trying to seduced her husband just for fun. She began to walk up to Goku in a seducive manner with her hips swaying back and fourth that could possibly go insinc with a pendolum in an old grand father clock.

Chi-Chi saw her walking in that seggestive way and thought while walking at a fast pace toward them, :You are not going to steal my husband away from me while under my watch.: When she got there, she noticed Morrigan's clothes have changed and began showing most of her cleavage.

"YOU STUPID HUSSY! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SUDUCE MY GOKU! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND AND TRY TO GET MY HUSBAND IN BED AND HAVE SEX WITH YOU, THEN YOU ARE SADILY MISTAKEN! said Chi-Chi"

Not even a moment later after being insulted, Morrigan and Chi-Chi began a long fight which for some reason involved pulling hair, biting, and some clawing with thier nails. During that fight Goku asked Chi-Chi a question.

"Chi-Chi?"

"WHAT!?"

"Um...What's sex again?"

Everyone present at that moment fell backwards in shock with the exception of Lilith who was as clueless as Goku was on the subject.

**End Flashback**

Mei-Ling laughed at her memories of that day and continued for quite a while but stopped when she heard the front door open then close. She turned to see Anita walking up to her. Knowing the look on her face when she wanted to ask a question, Mei-Ling became prepared for whatever came out of Anita's mouth.

"Yes Anita?"

"Mei-Ling...What's a genacologist?"

Whatever the question she was expecting, this was not it.

"Anita...Why are you asking me this and who told you this in the first place?"

"Gohan told me that's what he wanted to be when he grows up."

"What!?...What do you mean? I thought he wanted to be an Orthapedist?"

"That's what he says when company and his mother are around."

With a sigh, Mei-Ling looked at Anita and said, "I will tell you later when your bit older."

"How older?"

"When you stop asking so many questions and when your at least 10."

"But that's six years away."

"I don't care that's my rule and you will have to obay it...understood?"

"Yes maam."

"Good, now go to your room and go play."

* * *

In a clearing away from anyone who would get hurt from stray attacks, two fighters got ready for a friendly spare.

"Hey Jon, you ready yet?" Goku asked as he got into his traditional fighting stance in preporation for his opponent's movements.

"Yeah, I'm ready Goku. Are you?" Jon replied as he too got into one of his fighting stances.

The two fighters stood there as the wind began to pick up and blow some small gushes of air across the field. As if a bell rang, both opponents dashed forward torward each other in hopes of catching the other off guard. Soon a furred hand punched foward but was quickly blocked by a strong forearm but was quickly returned as a knee jab to the werewolf's stomach who grunted in pain. Back and forth the fighters went as the friendly spar became an actual battle without either of them realizing.

An hour had past as both fighters fell out of the sky from there last attacks, two craters were made each holding one of the combatants with torn pieces of clothing littered everywhich way. Both warriors got up and jumped out of the craters and landed on the field. Both looked at each other untill Goku spoke, "Well, I got to get ready for a reunion with my friends at Master Roshi's island. So how about we finish this tomarrow?"

Jon agreed as he servade the area which was the equivalent of the moon at the moment. He was about to leave when asked him a question, "Hey, you wanna come to meet my friend's?"

"No thanks Goku, but I guess I might stick around in the general area incase you need my help if Piccolo desides to show up."

"Gee thanks!"

""No problem. But I guess we might want to head to our homes to get changed.

"Huh?" Looking down, Goku realized what Jon meant as he saw his own clothing ripped apart. "Yeah, I guess your right...well I gotta get home to cleaned up and take Gohan with me. So I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, you will. Have a nice time." Jon flew away back to his home.

* * *

"Wow!"...Goku thought as he flew through the air that mid morning. "I can't wait to see everyone again. I wonder how they been?" Quickly nearing his home, Goku touched down on the front yard and zipped through one of the windows free from Chi-Chi seeing his Gi in shambles. He got into his closet and began changing into a exact copy of the Gi he had on before hand and walked out to get Gohan who to his knowledge was in the woods studying. After walking into his wife who told him after the reunion he and thier son were to come straight home so Gohan could catch up on his missed study time. After a reluctant Goku agreed to his wife's demands, he walked outside and took off into a fast sprint into the woods to find Gohan

Later in a small clearing surrounded by trees in a wide circle, Goku found a desk with a math book on it and a small bag next to the desk with an empty chair. Suddenly a small explosion was heard on the upper part of the clearing causing Goku to run up the hill to find out what was going on. Apon arrival, Goku saw Gohan doing martal arts training and by the looks of what he saw to his right, Gohan had control of his energy as well.

"Gohan? Does your mother you been doing this? Goku called out"

Seeing his father there, Gohan began to panic thinking his mother knew about his secret training behind her back. Though quickly noticing his son's expression of panic across his face, Goku spoke, "It's ok Gohan... your mother doesn't know and I just found this place. I came to get you so you and we can go visit some old friends of mine for a reunion. This way, you can tell me of your training on our way to the reunion." Gohan smiled and ran to his dad who picked him up and placed Gohan on his shoulders.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled out for only a few moments after, the orange cloud flew from the sky and sped torward Goku and his son. Goku jumped onto the Nimbus as it was passing them and took off into the sky.

"Alright Nimbus, onto Kame house on Master Roshi's island...step on it! Goku called out"

* * *

Elsewhere a small crater was formed as a metal sphere crash landed. Soon the door opened to reviel a sinister smile worn apon a face. After using a strange device on his left side of his face, the smirked turned into a frown of disgust as he found out his brother had failed in his mission.

"So, Kakarot had failed in destroying this pathetic planet's population. I guess I better go find out what happened."

Quickly checking the device once again, he picked up three power levels. "Hmm three high power levels? One seemed slightly weaker compared compared to the other two. I'll go check the strongest one out first. It might be Kakarot's.

The mysterious figure leped into the air and flew away tracking the strongest of the three power levels.

* * *

An hour had past as both father and son flew from the forest on the golden cloud. Currently the duo are flying across the surface of the ocean.

"Hey daddy, look!"

"Huh...oh wow dalphins!"

As the two came across a school of dalphins, the school desided to play with them by jumping over of them as they went to thier destination.

"Hahahaha! This is fun dad."

"Well we don't really want to be late to the reunion so we might want to speed up a bit."

Gohan looked a bit disappointed and looked back at the dalphins and said, "Sorry guys, we can't play any more we have go now...by!

* * *

Soon another 10 minutes past as Goku spotted the island. After quickly telling Nimbus to land on the island, the cloud obayed the commands and flew down. Quickly touching down on the small beach that surrounded the island, Goku called out...

"Yo! Hey guys...anyone home?"

Suddenly the front door of the home opened allowing three people to come out. First was Goku's good friend Krillen who was a bald monk and fellow student along side Goku to thier teacher Master Roshi. Second was Goku's first friend Bulma Briefs who was with him since the very beginning of thier adventures in search of the seven dragonballs. The third member of the trio was his old teacher Master Roshi who came out next to his reptilian friend Turtle.

"Goku? stated Krillen who was surprised to see his old friend."

"Hey Krillen, what's up?"

"Wow you don't seem like you changed at all since you defeated Piccolo at the turnament four years ago. So...how is marriage life treating you?"

"Huh? Well, Chi-Chi is a great cook and she really is a caring person as long as I don't get hit by that frying pan of hers when I'm trying to sneak a byte to eat while she's cooking."

"Goku, it's wonderful to see you again after all these years. Krillen is right, you haven't changed one bit. It's also nice to see that your here, the reunion wouldn't be the same without you."

"Thanks Bulma! So how are you and Yamcha doing?"

"I'm doing fine. And please I don't even want to talk about him right now okay!?"

"Goku...about a month ago I sensed a strange energy burst around the area that you live in. Do you know what that was about? asked Master Roshi"

"Yea, some people from another dimension got transported to this world by a backlash of unstable energy caused by the defeat of an enemy of thiers."

As Goku was getting done with his explination, Bulma noticed someone standing behind his leg.

"Goku? Who is this little guy? Asked Bulma"

"I didn't know you were babysitting Goku? So how mich do you get payed by the hour? Asked Krillen"

"Babysit? Goku questioned, No this is my son."

Bulma, Krillen, Master Roshi and even Turtle said, "WHAT!? YOUR SON!?

"Yeah, his name is Gohan."

Master Roshi spoke and asked, "Gohan huh, you named your son after grandfather. I'm sure he would be honored by it."

Bulma took a closer look at Goku's son and notice a certain furry appendage stiking out from behind and shreked. "HE...HE...HE HAS A TAIL!"

While Goku was confused as to why his friends were freaking out about his son having a tail, his friends were having flashbacks of Goku transforming during the full moon into a Great Ape. Suddenly Krillen spoke up, "Goku, Has Gohan ever seen a full moon?"

Goku looked at Krillen and said, "No, Chi-Chi makes us all go to bed really early...why?"

Quickly waving his hands and with a cheesy smile, Krillen said, "...nevermind!"

"Oh...Okay."

"Hey Goku, is Gohan going to be a fighter when he gets older? Krillen asked"

"No, Chi-Chi makes Gohan study constently and says that his education is more important than fighting. Although today before we came here, I found Gohan training in a hidden area in the forest."

Bulma bent down again and asked Gohan, "Hey Gohan what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I wanna be an Orthapedist like my mommy want's me to."

After hearing that and noticing Gohan false smile, Bulma asked, "Gohan, that's what your mother want's you to be. What do YOU want to be?"

"Okay, I really want to be is an Genacologist."

At that statement several things happened, Krillen and Master Roshi fell backwards, Bulma's face became a red tomato in embarrasment, Goku became confused, And Jon who was quarter a mile away heard what was just said and fell backwords into the ocean.

Bulma who was the first to recover quickly asked Gohan, "Why do you want to be that?"

"Because according to my book, being a Genacologist makes more money than an Orthapedist. My mommy want's me to make lots of money."

"That's it...then I guess that's okay?"

* * *

Just out side the area that Goku and his friends were at, the mystrious figure from before had tracked his brothers signiture to the location.

"So Kakarot is here after all. I guess I'll greet him in my own special way. Hahahaha won't he be surprised!"

* * *

As Goku was talking to Krillen, he stopped and turned to the direction of the sinister KI he felt.

"Something wrong Goku? asked Bulma"

"I wan't you three to take Gohan and get inside the house now. You too Turtle."

"Goku...Are you sure you not just scensing Tien or Yamcha? Asked Krillen"

"No, this KI is to filled with evil emotions and is too high to be them or Piccolo for that matter."

"What do you mean! Are you saying it's a new enemy? Bulma who was freaking out at the possiblity."

"I'm not sure if the owner of the power means actual harm or not but I do know that he or she is head straight for us right now. We need to be on our guard."

Not long after Goku spoke those last words, did a dot appear in the sky from thier location. The longer they waited, the bigger the dot became and started to take form of a blurry figure which not long after a minute did the figure land near them. After a tense few moments of silence, the now identified man spoke.

"So Kakarot, I see you failed in your mission to exterminate this planet's population. What I want to know is why?"

"Kakarot? I think you got the wrong guy. My name is Goku."

"This guy is probably just lost. Hey guy you need to leave. It's obvious that you have the wrong place and...

"Krillen! Get away from him!" Goku yelled

"Huh Goku what do you...

"He mean this!" With speed unable to comprehend, the mysterious figure swatted Krillen away and into the side of the house. That was when Goku spotted "It" swinging back and fourth.

:A..a tail...he has a tail just I used have when I was younger. What does this mean and who is this guy? thought Goku:

"I see that you don't know what I'm talking about. Tell me, have you ever had a terrible accident that could cause damnage to your head?"

Goku looked at the stranger and said, "I don't remember much but yeah I did hit my head. I still have my scar to prove it."

"You fool! How could let that happen to you!? You forgot everything!" spat the mysterious figure.

"What? What did I forget!?"

"Goku...there is something you should know. Spoke Master Roshi causing both Goku and the mystery man to turn thier attention torwards him."

"Your grandfather Gohan once told me a story I believe you need to know. The man who took care of you...your grandfather was once taking a walk one day. He soon heard a crash and quickly came apon a crater that was made by spacecraft that he found at the bottom. Once the hatch opened, he noticed a glass ball withen. But on closer inspection, he saw a baby crying. Soon your grandfather began trying to take care of you, but you were wild, uncontrollable as well as mysteriously powerful for an infant. Then one day as your grandfather was taking you for a morning walk, you ended up falling out of the basket you were being carried in and fell in to a deep ravine and badly injured your head. A week or so had past and your gradfather feared he lost you for good. But miraculously you awakened once more. From then on you were a happy and loving boy."

"So...I'm from Outer Space? questioned Goku"

"Well, that would explain alot. You mean Goku and this guy have somesort of connection to one another?" asked Bulma

"I wish I had that answer." Spoke Master Roshi

"Alright", spoke Goku, "You got my attention, what's this about? And who are you?"

"I wasn't expectiong to do a history lesson today but here it is...You were born on Planet Vegeta, we are called the saiyans. You were sent here to destroy the inhabitants of this planet so when either I or any of the saiyan race came to get you, we could sell this panet for a price to the highiest dealer. So you could say that we are planet brokers. Unfortunatly on the day you were cast off to this planet, a giant meteor crashed into our planet killing almost all of our race. But there were 4 survivors that we know of. These survivors are you, I, Prince Vegeta and the prince's bodyguard Nappa."

"What! You send innocent babies to other planets alone just so they can kill the civilizations of said planet so you can sell it!? You saiyans are discusting monsters!"

"I agree with what Bulma just said, but who are you? Goku questioned again"

"My my Kakarot, you seem quit demanding with your question. Fine! You want your answer, I'll tell you. I am Raditz, your big brother."

"Big brother!? I have an old brother? Asked a very confused and tramatized Goku"

"Yes, I am your big brother. You see, the real reason I came here is the fact that we...I mean Prince Vegeta, Nappa and I have found a new planet that would like to conquer. But that job was a little to big for us to handle at the moment. We thought we would have to forget about conquering it untill I remembered you my dear baby brother. Too bad you had to forget you mission to destroy the inhabitants of this should have only taken you about a year or two...expecially scense this planet has a nice big moon."

With a snort, Goku spoke, "Let me guess, I was supposed to blow that up too right?"

Raditz raised an eyebrow in question to his brother's statement untill he took a closer look at his brother's waist and noticed something very wrong. "Kak..Kaka...Kakarot what happened to your tail!?"

"My tail? What about it? Why do you ask?"

"Answer me!"

"It was removed...permanently...long ago."

Raditz anger was boiling to the top at that statement and said, "You mean to tell me you let someone remove your tail!? You idiot! You don't even know what you have done! Without your tail, you can't transform at the cycle when the moon is full!" Quickly smiling, he spoke again. "Now I see how you are on good terms with such weaklings."

Suddenly Goku who became angry at his older brother's remark about his friends spoke out loud saying, "I don't care what you say! This planet is my home and these are my friends. I doesn't matter who you say I am...my name is Goku and for a brother, you sure don't act like one I would ever want to have. So I'm asking nicely...please leave us in peace!"

Raditz took on a false sempithedic tone in his voice and said, "Oh I'm so sorry Kakarot but you see I can't do that. Because if you remember what I said earlier about you being one of the survivors of our planet, so in other words...your coming with me!"

"I heard enough this! I'd rather die than to team up with scum such as you and your friends! yelled Goku"

Looking passed his little brother, Raditz spotted little Gohan who being shielded by Bulma from him and spoke to everyone, "I've desided!"

Goku who looked slightly confused and asked, "Desided what?"

"I've desided...I'm going to take your son as a replacement instead!"

"Leave my son out of this!" Goku yelled as he quickly got infront of his brother and said, "Your going to have to get through me first before you can even hope to get to my son."

"Hehehe...that won't take that very long. Raditz replied

"What do you mean? asked a worried Goku"

"I mean, your no contest! Here, let me show you!" Raditz then grabbed Goku's arms and reared back his own knee then slammed it into his brother's stomach causing extrucating pain. Goku fell to the ground. The pain became too much for him that eyes shrunk while his body felt paralyzed.

"Told you wouldn't be a match for me." Turning his attention back to his nephew, Raditz smiled and began walking toward Bulma who was shielding Gohan from him. "You actually believe that you can stop me? You might as well as hand him over to me now...if you want to live of course."

"I'd rather die than give an innocent child to a heartless monster to you! Bulma screetched"

"Well, that can be arranged! Raditz yelled as sent a blast of KI powerful enough to kill her but not his nephew." Suddenly as the blast was about to hit, anther energy blast hit it causing an explosion which knocked Bulma away from Gohan. Raditz turned torward the direction the other blast came from and saw Goku struggling with left arm bent on the ground supporting him while his right arm was pointed in the general area that Raditz fired his attack in.

"Well well Kakarot, you do seem to truly care about these earthlings...but by saving her, you allowed me to obtain your son quite easily now that he's no longer guarded by these pesky insects. And for that, I thank you dear little brother."

Quickly vanishing and appeared behind Gohan. Before Gohan could turn around to react, he fell unconcious from a neck chop from his uncle who merally smirked at his accomplishment.

"Leave him alone! Goku despertly yelled out"

Raditz flew into the air and called down, "If you ever want to see your son alive again, your going to do me a favor...and the favor is that by tomarrow when I return, you better have killed one hundred of these earthlings. Also tomarrow you have better have done those kills cause I will be doing a head count...so don't dissapoint me brother." He then started fly farther away into the sky but called down again saying, "Be seeing you tomarrow. Hahahahahaha!"

As Raditz flew into the distance, a moan was heard as Krillin regained concious and stood up. Seeing that things went from bad to worst, Krillen went to check on everyone and noticed Gohan missing. He turned to Goku who was standing up and asked, "Goku? Where's Gohan?"

Goku spared a grim look at his close friend and said, "Raditz took him...and I have to get my son back."

Bulma who was limping over told Goku that in his state, he would be slaughtered in no time flat. If Krillin were to help, they might stand a better chance. But a voice suddenly came from the side of the building next to the tree. Everyone turned to see Piccollo standing there with ticked off look staring in the direction Raditz took off in. Piccollo looked from his position and said, "You won't be able to beat him alone...even if you did team up with your monk friend. I had an encounter earlier with the warrior. I have to say his power is incredible. I even tryed using a Ki blast compiled of almost all my energy. Even then it didn't do anything to him.

"So are you suggesting that we team up? Goku questioned"

"As much it pains me to say it but yes...I need your help."

"But what is in it for you."

"The image of that nutjob dead for even trying to plain on taking control of this planet that I was going to take over."

Krillin who started to panic asked, "Team up together? Goku, I thought you and Piccolo were rivals?"

"True, we are. replied Piccolo"

"But despriate times calls for despriate measures. So teaming up really is our best option right now. finished Goku"

Bulma being for Goku asked, "How can you trust him? He could turn on you the moment your enemy is defeated?"

"Even if I do want to kill Goku, I need him to help me defeat that saiyan. Besides even I wouldn't stoop that low in killing him while he is injured. Fight him yes, kill him no. I wan't a satisfying kill when we both give it our all. Now enough stalling, we need to go now!"

Goku quickly nodded to Piccolo in the since of agreeing with him and quickly turned his attention to Bulma. "Hey Bulma...I need to use your Dragon Radar scense Gohan has the four star ball on his hat. That way we can use the radar to track where Raditz took my son."

Bulma who was impressed by Goku's logical thinking quickly went through her pockets and found it. "Here it is Goku. And please be careful okay?"

"Thanks I will." Goku replied and turned to the sky and called out, "Nimbus!"

As Goku was about to get on, he stopped and smiled as he scensed a familiar KI heading torward them from the West. Piccolo began scensing the power too and noticed Goku's calm face and turned back to notice the new arrival.

"I hope you weren't about to leave without me? Jon asked as he hovered near Goku and Piccolo"

"Sorry about that Jon, but were going to have do the introductions later. Goku replied"

"Agreed, right now we some more important things to worry about than introductions. Piccolo spoke"

* * *

Somewhere in a full grassy field, Raditz arrived at his space pod just as Gohan was awakening. As Raditz was about to throw Gohan into the pod, his small fist colided with the left wrist of his uncle. This interned caused Raditz to drop Gohan in shock.

"What!? How can you be this strong to brake my wrist? My power level as of right now should have been more than enough to prevent it from braking."

Raditz then tapped a button on the scouter which in turn pinpointed Gohan's power level and projected it onto the screen. Looking at the screen his eyes grew in shock at the idea of a child having the power level at exactly 950.

"Impossible, how can a child have such a high power level?"

"My level is really that high? Gohan said in wonderment but then quickly thought to himself, :I guess all that training behind my mommy's back really paid off.

Quickly shaking himself out of his shock as his nephew was still with his own, Raditz quickly vanished just as he did before that day and reappeared yet again behind Gohan who soon fell unconsious to another strike to the neck as he was finally put into the pod.

"Good, the brat was becoming a neusence. Raditz thought" Suddenly his scouter began picking up a huge power reading inwhich was displad on the small eye piece. "What! A level of 850?...Wait thats not right, it's actually three different levels. So Kakarott desided not to do what he was told after all."

* * *

"So, what's the plain? Asked Jon as the three of them fallowed the Dragonball's location on the Dragon Radar."

Glancing beside him, Goku turned to Jon and said, "We could try attacking him from behind and catch him off guard."

"That won't work. Piccolo interrupted causing the other two to look at him."

Goku with slight panic in his voice asked, "Why not?"

With agitation in his voice, Piccolo spoke up saying, "Because the device on his left eye can pick our energy signitures way before we would even utilize your strategy."

"So our only plain of attack is a frontal assult. Spoke Goku with determination"

Nodding showing that he understood the plan, Jon spoke, "Plain and simple. If we can't flank the enemy, then we attack directly in an attemt to over power him."

"Even if by some miracle we do manage to beat him, we might have to eventually contend with Raditz's comrades who might come looking for revenge." Piccollo voicing his concerns

Agreeing with Piccolo as they flew, Goku said, "But we have to consentrate on defeating my brother first and getting Gohan back. Then we can worry about his comrades supposed arrival."

The three warriors continued flying untill Goku noticed the radar's signal was over thier destination and nodded to his alies to land.

* * *

Raditz looked at the fighters that his brother brought with him as they landed and said, "Well Kakarott, it looks like you came here with a couple of allies to help you. To bad the human with the piecock hair and the giant green bean won't be of any help HAHAHAHA!"

While both Jon and Piccollo held identical looks of anger to the comment made toward them, Goku held a smirk and said, "We won't know untill we try."

"Fine, you three wish to have early graves then I guess I have have no choice but to exterminate you and everything you hold dear." Raditz yelled

"Come on, let's cut this conversation to an end so we can begin." Piccollo spoke up signaling the end of the talking as he got into his traditional fighting stance.

With a rush of speed that was unheard of by the trio, Raditz quickly came behind them and knowked them all back by several feet. After retrieving thier steping, the trio rushed forward in hope of hitting him only for Raditz to pull that same stunt again.

"Damn, we arn't getting anywhere with this!" Piccollo said as he was trying to keep his frustration in check as he saw the armored covered Saiyan laughing again.

"Let's take off our weights and attack again. We might be able to land a hit then."

The trio began to take off thier weight clothes. Starting with Goku who took off his wrist bands and quickly followed up with his boots. Piccollo yanked off his turbin and shoulder pads followed by Jon who took off the upper part of his Gi along with his wrist bands and boots.

Raditz looked at his scouter as it beeped showing thier level of power. "Hmm...Kakarott's now at 450 while the green man's at 440 and the human's at 410." He turned toward them and spoke, "You three honestly don't think that even with those power boost you've obtained, you can defeate me?"

"Alright, let's try this again." Goku yelled to his comrades as they rushed forward only to be kicked backwards by a swift kick each.

"I vote for energy attacks next." Suggested Jon as he was getting up from the ground and ignored the pain in his body.

Goku nodded to the suggestion as he got up and turned his head to Piccollo. "Hey, do you have any new attacks to use that we don't know about?"

"Yeah, one comes to mind. Although I was saving it for the time that I could use it to kill you but we don't have much choice right now. Did you develop any new attacks since the turnament years ago?"

"Sorry, can say that I have. Married life and all that sort of thing."

"You been slacking apparently."

"Any way, can you get him with it?"

"I should, as long as you two can keep him busy enough for me to charge up the attack."

'Fine by us. Lets go Goku" Jon cut in

With a confident nod, Goku and Jon started moving in irrational patterns to confuse thier opponent into keeping his eyes on them. This went on for about fifty seconds as Goku dashed one and Jon went the other until Raditz realized what they were doing as his scouter went off in the direction of piccollo who was powering up for his attack.

"EAT THIS...SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" shouted Piccollo who flung his left hand out and fired a drill like energy beam at the armoured saiyan and hit. As the smoke cleared, Piccollo looked on in complete shock as he found Raditz alive and standing with a chunk of his left shoulder armour missing.

"He..he sidstepped it!?"

The saiyan smirked as looked apon Piccollo's face and said, "I admit that if thing would have hit me i'd be dead right now. But for that little manuver, "HERE'S A PRESENT!" Raditz fired a huge purple blast of energy completly ripping through the left arm dissinergrating it on imact.

"PICCOLLO!" Goku shouted as he looked on in horror as he sees purple blood dripping off of the stump that an arm was once attached to just moments before.

Jon was having trouble keeping his emotions in check at the moment as his body trembled. Raditz was about comment on Piccollo's condition when he disided to comment on Jon's trembling instead. "HAHAHAHAHA! Hey Kakarott looks like your human friend is scared and is about to..." Raditz would have continued if he noticed something happening when Jon started screaming.

Raditz started freaking out as he saw Jon's face started warping in a wolfish face as the human one stretched way beyond it's normal limitations. Next he saw the ancles snapping backwards and the body's muscles growing and moving to new places. Finally the hands transformed into razor sharp claws followed by the body being covered in fur down to the new sprouted tail.

Still looking in fear, Raditz checked his scouter for the level rettings only to find Jon's power level rose a little up above his and landed at exactly 1300. When looking back at Jon only to see the Werewolf's body began making after imagies made out of his overwelming energy radiating off of him. Raditz blinked only to soon have what felt like multiple fist hitting everywhere at once. When his vision cleared, he saw Jon standing in a pose gathering energy. He didn't wait long as a stream of fire with a head of a dragon came rushing straght torward him senging his hair as he dodged.

Goku watched as his older brother getting beat badly and not given a chance to counter. As he watched is aww and wondered if that was what a Dark Force was as he saw Jon jump into the air ready to finish the battle a straight forward kill. With a rush of dark energy wrapping around his body at high speeds, Jon dashed downward in hope of finishing the battle only to realize the timelimit to the Dark Force was running out.

Hearing the familier beeping of the scouter, Raditz noticed Jon's power draining rapidly and smirked. As Jon's body was dashing torward his opponent, Raditz powered up his energy in both his hands and quickly unleashed a yellowish beam at the incoming werewolf hiting him straight and through the chest leaving a gapping hole. After seeing Jon fall to the ground, Raditz turned torward Piccollo only to notice his younger brother missing. "WHAT!, WHERE'S KAKAROTT?" Looking around wildly trying to locate him, Raditz felt extreme pain throughout his body as his despertly looked behind him only to see Goku laching onto his tail.

"PICCOLLO NOW!" shouted Goku as his grip on his brother's tail tightened.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" shouted Piccollo as he finished powering up his attack and fired the beam once again. The beam traveled into Raditz's armour and through Goku causing them to crash to the ground bleedng but alive enough to talk.

Piccollo walked over to Raditz as Goku's friends in a jet copter landedand ran to Goku. Piccollo turned back to the saiyan and staired. "Your finished! Now tell us, when are your friends getting here?"

"My comrades will be here in one year. Even if you all joined forces together, my comrades will wipe the floor with you considering you weakened your chances of survival by having killed Kakarott and his flea bitten mutt friend who are the strongest fighters in your group."

Piccollo smirked and said, "Don't worry, we can wish them back to life."

"You can bring the dead back to life? Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible with the Dragonballs."

"Thanks for the info you fool. You see my scouter is also a communication device and...

CRASH! Both Raditz and Piccollo looked over to see a very annoyed Gohan with a twitch in his eye walking over to them.

Raditz spoke, "What do you wan't brat? Are you going to cry like a baby cause I...GGGAAAHH

Gohan put his foot back into place and turned to Piccollo. "I heard what he said, I want to be ready to fight. I want you to train me."

With shock written on his face, Piccollo regained his compouser and nooded. Both turned in time to see both Goku and Jon's bodies disapper. Looking down at his new student, both nooded and flew off before anyone else had a chance to react.

**End chapter 2**

**Please review and tell me what you think? Any suggestions is welcome.**


End file.
